deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:P
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phil5991 page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ciwey (Talk) 16:57, September 22, 2010 Lenny I believe you. I can't really add any information since I don't know anything about him. =\ Do you know his last name? - Ash Crimson 22:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : The other last names would be nice. =D - Ash Crimson 20:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Anyone in here without a last name. =j - Ash Crimson 21:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Jessica, Jacob, Nevada They Do NOT have a mission '''and there is no mission called high rollers, the survivor guide made that name up to match the trio. they are meet at atlantica casino as an UNMARKED mission. Pro Tip: Talk page messages are public and can be viewed by anybody. Shocking, isn't it? Thanks for letting me know about the inaccurate naming though. ;) --Ciwey 15:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :After you inadvertently revealed your meddling, I cross-checked with the other Wiki (which has shown to be more reliable on stuff like this) and confirmed that the other missions are apparently correctly named. Nice try, though. --Ciwey 16:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/ --Ciwey 16:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Erroneous. They have their sources cited as the Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide, which would be a canon source. --Ciwey 16:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC I saw you came on, then where dropped. what happened? was it a technical issue? the same thing happened to otherworldbob too. Anno1404 17:58, 24 December 2010 (UTC) Question See: Talk:Snowflake in a minute. I just posted on the forum that you can change your name, want to be Phil? Or just "P"? write a response '''in the forum and I will change it. A 19:39, 29 December 2010 (UTC) Split seems incomplete there is now snowflake and snowflake boss battle we need to think about how this will be organized because you have tactics on snowflake, when it should be on snowflake boss battle. if snowflake is just about the cat (which is a good idea) then we should talk only about snowflake on the snowflake page. thoughts? A 22:55, 31 December 2010 (UTC) you still can catch up! Don't let those ugly Americans pass you by :) A 18:35, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :you can use the amazon gift card in France -- i just email you the numbers! Where is your national pride! You can't give up when the person who is winning is in the lead after 45 minutes of work! Viva la Frace! A 18:45, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :: :( But....A 18:51, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :::because you are french and I am American. ;) no actually you need to add the articles you did to the forum or in your user page. format: ::::: :::you can also update the tally yourself: Template:Tally I am not certain how many you did. :::You know better than anyone how many articles you did, and I am very busy fixing the site for everyone. A 19:12, 3 January 2011 (UTC) ::::nice, just saw your edit. This is what I am working on...not fun at all... glad you are helping! A 19:37, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :::::you rock man :) Have a great day/night. If you have any night shift stories for me, I would love to hear them! We should have a Fhil Frech trivia day, where we try to seek out all things remotely connected to France in the dead rising games. ;) A 20:48, 3 January 2011 (UTC) Picture trivia award! 05:37, 4 January 2011 (UTC) ]] You can post this on your user page, if you wish. A 05:37, 4 January 2011 (UTC) :great job on the merges too! A 05:38, 4 January 2011 (UTC) setting up your email Hello sir! I would suggest setting up your email. It is a way the community can alert you if needed. when you activate your email, you can also contact other editors via email also. You can also chat at http://deadrisingwiki.chatango.com independent of this site. A 16:14, 4 January 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Defender of the Wiki Barnstar easily change language file on PC Bottom of post in thread. http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=gotopost&board=dr2general&thread=463&post=2938 A 18:28, 22 May 2011 (UTC) wow! you made this? Template:Day 2/2 that is awesome! A 21:32, 1 August 2011 (UTC) :it looks great. great job! 13:50, 2 August 2011 (UTC) times RE: The case pages have always been the least edited, some of them don't even feature the navigation templates... Anyway, one of the most important things is missing, the times... My day 2 template is almost finished but I can't finalise it if I don't have the time... Anyway take care P 12:07, 24 August 2011 (UTC) :I will look into it today. need to redo: Cases thanks. A 12:31, 24 August 2011 (UTC) ::still haven't gotten to case times -- you do realize that only the first cases in each number have a time? That is the way it is across the series. So 3-1 will have a time, but 3-2 and 3-3 will not, they are simply "after case 3-x is completed" Hope this helps. A 14:08, 25 August 2011 (UTC) note my "case" comment above. all times Here are all times for every mission and case: Mod:Time I am using this list to fill out the below. here are the times we have thus far, pulled from the actual templates of each case page: ;Case 1-1: Big News ;Case 1-2: Alive on Location ;Case 1-3: Insecurity ;Case 1-4: Alliance ;Case 2-1: Sign of Life ;Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride ;Case 3-1: Boom Town ;Case 3-2: Run for the Money ;Case 4-1: The Source ;Case 5-1: Stake Out ;Case 5-2: The Getaway ;Case 6-1: Help Arrives ;Case 6-2: Last Stand ;Case 6-3: Lean on Me ;Case 6-4: Breach ;Case 7-1: Bad to Worse ;Case 7-2: The Only Lead ;Case 7-3: What Lies Beneath ;The Facts (Dead Rising 2)|The Facts ;Zombrex 1 ;Zombrex 2 ;Zombrex 3 ;Zombrex 4 ;references A 14:23, 25 August 2011 (UTC) :working on it, here is what I found: :Start Start in hours Duration Duration in hours :Case3-1 122400 34.00 3600 1.00 :34-24 = 10 :Starts on day 2, 10 am lasts one hour, until 11 am. A 14:53, 25 August 2011 (UTC) i will send software tonight, i forgot. A 21:43, 26 August 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Template:Maintenance Room 3 RE: Template:Maintenance Room 3 Sorry if it was difficult to add the driller. nice edit. If we start getting enough people editing here, I could make a template only cheat sheet, which appears above the edit box only when a person is editing a template page. A 13:58, 29 August 2011 (UTC) lets only talk in private chat about this. thanks. A 15:59, 6 September 2011 (UTC) :tonight, after 7:30 pm est. I would love to help you. no chat access until then. A 17:43, 6 September 2011 (UTC)